Soaked in Moonlight
by DigitalKing101
Summary: Despite all the fun they have on their crazy adventures, Star and Marco want to do something normal for a change. But when they sneak out at night to go to the pool, Marco slips up and accidentally reveals a big secret to Star. ONESHOT


**I'm baaaaaack! Hello, and after the longest of hiatuses (hiatusi?) I shall start writing. Let's start with a One Shot from what is one of the few good shows on Disney XD, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil. It's pretty great. But I'll save you the trouble of reading any more of my opinions and get on with the fic. So, without further ado, here is...**

 **Soaked in Moonlight**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

"Marco! Come on, I wanna show you a place!" Star yelled.

"Star, can we _please_ do something normal for a change?" Marco whined. Star looked at him, puzzled.

"This is normal." She said, slightly confused.

Marco laughed. "Maybe it's normal for you, but it's nowhere near normal for me." In all honesty, Marco enjoyed his little excursions with Star. They brought a little excitement into his otherwise dull everyday life. It was just that some days, he preferred to just hang out and do normal teenager stuff, stuff that didn't involve battling monsters and dimension hopping.

"Well then, what do you want to do, Marco? What would you prefer to a dimension that is made up of one huge, beautiful beach? Because that's where I was going to take you." Marco sighed.

"You know what? Instead of some huge, beautiful beach dimension, why don't we be like normal teenagers and go to the pool?" Marco's neighborhood had a small community pool that was pretty popular among the other kids from school, but he never really went. It was a little too crowded for him.

Star groaned. "Fine. We'll be boring and go to the stupid pool." She sat down on the couch next to him. "But it's always so crowded, there won't be any room there at all. You sure you don't want to go to the beach?" She asked, waving her dimensional scissors in his face.

"Star, we're being normal today. We're going to the pool, whether you like or not. And if it makes you feel any better, I don't like the crowds either." Marco said sternly. Star huffed and slumped back onto the couch. She sat there for a few minutes, muttering about beach dimensions and pool. After a while, her face lit up.

"Well if we go at night then there won't be any crowds!" She suggested. Marco liked this idea at first, but then started to have second thoughts.

"I don't know, Star. If my parents caught us sneaking out, we'd be grounded for weeks." Star laughed.

"C'mon, Marco! You gotta stop being so afraid of your parents! We have the dimensional scissors, so we won't get caught, for sure!" Marco still wasn't too sure about the idea, but he gave in.

"Okay, okay, we'll go. But if we get caught, it's all on you." Star giggled gleefully.

"Well it's settled! We'll leave at midnight."

Marco shook his head. What was he getting himself into?

XXXXXXX

"Psst. Marco. Get up." Marco woke up to Star rocking him back and forth, trying to get him out of bed.

"I'm getting up, Star, I'm getting up." He reluctantly pulled himself out of bed. Why had he agreed to this?

"Okay, get on your swimsuit." She turned around so she was facing away from him. "I promise I won't look." Marco chuckled and changed into his solid blue swim trunks, and put on a tee shirt to cover his bare chest.

Star turned around once he was done changing and pulled her dimensional scissors from the pocket of the jacket she was wearing. Star stuck the scissors in the air and started cutting a hole in the fabric of space time. Once she'd opened the portal, she beckoned for Marco to step through. He stood in front of the portal, debating his last chance to back out. He shook his head, and stepped through the portal. Star soon followed him and the portal closed behind the two. They stood in front of the rather modest pool, staring at it.

It was rather small for a public pool, being only about thirty feet long and fifteen feet wide. Although, the size didn't really matter, because it was totally empty, save for them.

"Well, this is awesome!" Star exclaimed. "Breaking the rules and sneaking out, who knew it would be so exciting!" Marco set down the towel he had brought on a lounge chair and slipped off his shirt. He looked over at Star, and had to catch his breath.

She had taken off the loose-fitting jacket she'd been wearing to reveal a snow white bikini. It wasn't too revealing, but it still showed quite a bit of skin. There was a small heart design sewn on the hip, and Star looked quite attractive in it.

She turned to face Marco and asked, "Are you gonna get in or what?" He rubbed his cheeks, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing, and nodded. Star laughed. "Okay then. Last one in is Ludo's minion!" and with that, she ran and jumped into the pool. Marco followed suit.

They swam for quite some time, back and forth down the pool, splashing each other and having a good time. Despite it being horribly ordinary compared to what they usually did, it was the most fun both of them had had for a while.

After a good while of relaxing in the pool, they both got out. Star laughed.

"For something so ordinary, I had a lot of fun." Marco smiled.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it too." She walked over to the chair she had laid her jacket on and let out an annoyed groan.

"Ugh! I forgot to bring a towel." Marco chuckled.

He beckoned her over. "Here, we can just share mine." She walked over to the lounge chair he was sitting in and sat in his lap. He wrapped the towel around the two of them and they both leaned back. Star stared up at the moon.

"It's beautiful..." She muttered.

The moonlight shone down on the two, illuminating the area ever so slightly. From Marco's point of view, it seemed like the moonlight was cascading over Star's form. It was like she had been soaked in moonlight.

"Yeah, you are..." Marco said softly. He started to blush, realizing what he had just said. "I- I mean, the moon is, it's beautiful!" He stuttered, trying to cover up what he said. Star glanced over at him coyly.

"Marco, I'm not stupid. I know that you like me." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Y-you do?" She giggled.

"Well, first of all, you aren't the best at hiding it. You look at me almost constantly, and then you slip up and say things like that. And secondly..." She gently rocked her hips in Marco's lap and his face turned a deep red. Star rolled off of his lap and pulled up right next to him, so that they were very close together.

She looked at him motioned for him to tilt his head forward. She leaned over to him, and they kissed. To the both of them, the kiss felt like it lasted much longer than it actually did, but the silence after they broke away felt even longer.

"I'm gonna level with you hear Marco. That was my first kiss, and I have to admit, it was pretty exhilarating." They both laughed. For who knows how long they laid there, feeling the warmth of each other's body. They were both secretly nervous about how this would progress, but pushed it to the back of their minds. They just wanted to enjoy each other's company. After what seemed like an ungodly amount of time, Marco saw the smallest shred of sunlight signalling the arrival of dawn. He woke Star from the light sleep she'd fallen into and started to gather up their stuff.

"Star, it's almost light. We'd better get back before my parents notice we're gone." She nodded sleepily and got the dimensional scissors out of her jacket pocket. She stuck them into the air and cut a hole leading straight to Marco's front door. They stepped through the portal and opened the door to the house as quietly as possible. They crept through the house and started up the stairs before a voice froze them in place.

"Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, where the blazes have you been?" Marco cringed and looked back at his mom.

"Well, you see..."

 **So, what did you guys think? Reviews are much appreciated if you have the time. I'll be uploading a brand new story soon enough so get ready for that, cause it'll be a doozie. As always, DigitalKing, logging out.**


End file.
